Star War Chronicle of War
by Pokestoryteller
Summary: With Reach soon to be attack by the never ending assault of the Covenant force, an Unknown fleet calming to be from outside the Orion Arm has some how found them by accent can with the help of this new unknown force turn the tide of war or will the war keep going but even more bloodier.


Star Wars Chronicle of War

Chapter 1

The Orion Effect

The Familiar glow of Hyperspace greeted the crew with there leader standing in the center of his bridge with both of his Commanders officers behind him one for his own forces the Iron Lord's Legion commanded by Jedi Lord Nix Malcolm and then their was the Clone forces of 289th Legion Commanded by Commander Dread both men wore they armor with pride as they both stood with their Jedi General and Leader of Clan Iron lords, their Leader stood at a height of 7'2ft with black hair and blue piercing eyes that could stare into the hearts of man and bring forth fear, with his broad shoulders and muscle build that could intimidate any foe that stood before them covered with _Beskar_ armor made from their mines on Mandalore, This is the Leader of the Iron Lords the fame Cole Knox the Iron Wolf King, he wore his battle armor as all Jedi have before him his right shoulder has the Head of an Tusk Cat his first kill as he began his journey as a Padawan and once he was given command of the Iron lords he had it forge into his armor along with several battle symbol of his clan.

Jedi General and Jedi Lord Cole Knox stood staring at the view port from within his flag ship an Kyr'am-Class Dreadnought the _Beskar Hammer_ along with 17 ships comprise of 5 Venator-class Star Destoyers and 3 Acclamator-class assault ship and 4 Dreadnougth-class heavry cruiser, 3 Keldabe-class Battleship, and two Crusader-class Corvette with only the _Beskar Hammer_ and the Keldabes and the crusaders classof warships beginning build on the shipyards of Kalevala his home-world were everyday there are hit by toxic desert storms were only the strong survives and weak are killed, the Kyr'am witch translate to Death in Mando'a was created to look similar to another ancient Mandalorian ship the Kandosii-type dreadnought with an length of 6km it was one of the biggest ships the Jedi Mandalorain clans had as all 9 worlds within the Manalore system had one Kyr'am at their command.

Cole turn to look at both of his commanders, Jedi Knight Nix Malcolm was a good man both on the Battlefield and as a friend they were once had an Master and Padawan relationship but Nix had long ago been knighted as he undertook his Great Journey on the Home world of the Jedi Order Tython, were the Jedi Order had made it once again made it their home after the end of the New Sith Wars and the New Mandalorian Wars.

Cole then turn to his Clone commander, he had read the files on the Clones when he was still a Padawan training under his Master and Father and former leader Iron Wolf King Khan Knox, they were created by the Jedi over 754 years ago as a way govern large sectors of space as most people did not wish to join the Republic Guard at that time so Jedi Order had the clones create on the Planet of Kamino and were put into services and given to the Jedi clans as soldiers,

Commander Dread, was like the rest of his clone brothers and sisters breed to know only war as they were given many different enchantment that made them stronger, faster, and more intelligent on the battlefield, strong enough to bend durasteel with their bare fist, fast enough to out run a speeder going at top speed and smart enough to splice into the most secure computers, Cole knew this man and was proud of him, both of these commanders have fought by his side for almost 20 years as they protect the Republic space from any outside force or inside, now they for almost 25 years they fight a new war as they fight the return of the Sith Empire.

Along with their new Sith Emperor Darth Sidious, as he tries to conquer the rest of the Galaxy.

Cole turn away from his Commander and went to the hologram projector both of them follow close behind.

"This is was we are attacking next, the Planet know as Vokon," said Cole as the hologram of an Sith base came on. "We got info on this world that says they are building another droid factory that would allow the Sith to build 2 billion more battle droids along with their other organic troops this will give the Sith a huge burst in troops forces that we just can't allow, that is why the Jedi council believes we need to attack and destroy any chance of that happening." said Cole as he look to both of his men as Dread was the firs to speak.

"So whats the plan sir."

"We have my Fleet attack the Sith fleet in space as we being to land are ground force as we attack the factory on the planet."

"Very well si- but before Dread could continued the familiar glow of hyperspace began to fade and the darkness of space greeted them but as they look to the planet they were going to assault they say that is was defended by a unknown force of ships they had never seen before, and what look to be orbital guns , this was what greeted the fleet of Iron lords as they watch as almost all the orbital space guns began to point at them along with several ships that were close to them when they had exited hyperspace.

Cole was the first to react as he did not expect to be here, "What has happen, were are we, I want are location found no- But again before he could continued one of his crew shouted saying that the unknown fleet was trying to contact them, Cole quickly told the comms officer to open the channel so they could talk, the officer was quick to dose as his general commanded as he type in a few commands into the computer and with in seconds the screen came up showing a man witch look to be in his early 50s and human this did not surprise the Jedi lead forces as they knew that humans were almost every were in the Galaxy as one could not go with out at lest seeing one human, but is look like it was a surprise to he human of the other forces as he look like he was starring at a mirror, Cole was the firs to speak.

"I am Jedi Lord Cole Knox, we seem to be lost can you tell us were we are." said Cole as the other man seem to be trying compose himself and after a few minute finely replied.

"I am Admiral Roland Freemont, you are at Reach a UNSC control world and were are you from as we have never seen ship like yours." said Admiral Freemont as both Jedi and Admiral look to one another, Cole continued to speak.

"We are from the Galactic Republic, we were sent to attack a Sith world but that is all I can say if you wish to speak more then lets do it face to face then." said Cole as the Admiral talk to some one off screen and then turn back to them.

"That is fine but only one ship, I will have three longswords escort you to one of are orbital station, see you soon Freemont out." Was the last thing Freemont said as the channel was cut.

Cole then turn to Jedi Commander Nix, "Nix get ready four of my Wolfs Guards, I do not wish to scare them they seem to be wary of us hopeful we can clear this up and maybe add this UNSC to the Republic.

 **I have fix this chapter as i plan to add a new enemy the Sith Empire ruled by Darth Sidious, i will make a chapter on how Sidious made a new sith empire but for know lets move onto the next chapter but don't forget to Fav, Review, and Like.**


End file.
